Stay Awake::
by Eitro
Summary: Yugi feels empty after graduation, he never really did much. What happens when he goes to the club and meets a seductive angel on the dance floor?
1. Chapter 1

Siren: I dedicated to My Favorite Lady GaGa songs xD. Got the idea from them. Enjoy!

Stay Awake

Chapter 1

"Bad Romance"

Back at the game shop, Yugi is sitting in his room. He stares at the cards in his hands, contemplating which ones he wants to replace in his deck.

The bell on the stores front door chimes and echoes into Yugi's ears. He perks up and sets his cards down on his desk.

"Hey, Yugi! You up there? It's Joey." Joey said.

"Hey Yugi!" Bakura Said.

Yugi stands up and puts the cards away into his desk drawer.

" Yeah, I'm here!" Yugi said.

Joey and Bakura make there way up the steps to Yugi's room.

" Hey guys. What's going on?" Yugi said.

Joey looks at Bakura with a smile. Bakura nods with a smirk.

" We were wondering, if you wanted to go out to the club with us tonight. Get your mind of things for awhile." Joey said.

Bakura plops down on Yugi's bed and waits for a reply. Yugi looks at Yugi and frowns.

" I don't think I can. See, I've made plans with Te-" Yugi said.

"No, YOU didn't make plans. You accepted what you were told." Joey exclaimed cutting him off.

Yugi turns around and faces his back towards Joey and bakura. Joey and Bakura look at each other in confusion. Yugi looks out the window towards the beautiful setting sun. The horizon was set on fire.

"I do need a break from this nonsense…" Yugi said quietly.

Joey and Bakura jumped up smiling.

"ALRIGHT!" Both yelled.

Yugi turned around and just smiled, tilting his head. Inside he was thinking about what was missing….He felt a giant hole in his chest. He felt rather empty.

"We'll pick you up in an hour Yugi." Joey said.

Bakura and Joey hurried downstairs and out the door. Yugi stared out at the fiery sky once more and closed his sad eyes.

"What's is my place? Where do I belong?" Yugi whispered.

Yugi clenched his fist before opening his eyes. He turned around and walked to his closet, letting his arm fall to his side. He opened the door and looked around.

"What to wear to a club…" Yugi said softly.

Yugi sighed quietly and his arms dangled. He had an awkward, but shy look on his face.

"I guess I'll wear…leather." Yugi said.

Yugi undressed himself slowly, sliding over his soft light skin. He grabbed his black leather pants and pulled them up gently as they squeezed his thighs. Yugi's phone began ringing as he zipped his pants. He quickly ran over to see who it was.

"Tea." Yugi grunted.

He smirked and hit ignore. He walked back over to his closet and grabbed his black leather shirt and pulled it over his shoulder blades and down his down.

Outside the shop, a mysterious and handsome man was walking along the sidewalk. He looked up at the game shop's window and saw Yugi pulling his shirt down. He stared for a moment and smiled.

"Looks fun." He said.

The man walked past the game shop door as Joey and Bakura ran inside.

"Yugi, We're back!" Bakura yelled.

Yugi tightened his studded collar then bent over to zip up his boots. Joey and Bakura pushed the cracked door open., staring at Yugi's behind.

"Nice view." Joey said.

Yugi paused as he was bent over to process what he had just heard. Heimmediatly turned beatred, blushing. Hejumpedup andturned around, coveringhisbum with his hands.

"Calm down, Yugi. I was kidding around." Joey laughed.

Yugi grabbed his wristband and tightened it on his wrist.

"You like my outfit, Yugi?" Bakura winked and said cheekily.

Yugi looked him up and down. Hed was wearing tight red leather pants that glimmered in the light. Yugi's eyes made hisway to Bakura's torso. He was wearing a black vest with a netted shirt underneath.

"Oh, wow." Yugi said quietly.

"He's a show off. Don't worry Yug, you look great." Joey said.

Joey was wearing jeans and black studded jacket with no shirt underneath.

"Thanks, you too." Yugi said.

They all made their way down the stairs towards the door. Yugi closed the door behind him and locked it up with his keys. He put his keys in his pocket and turned around.

"Wow, nice car Joey." Yugi said.

Joey had a red 1997 convertible Mustang. Joey put his sunglasses on and turned the engine on.

"Thanks, my mom gave it to me for graduation." Joey said.

"Let's go Yugi!" Bakura laughed.

Yugi hopped over the side of the car into the backseat. Joey took off like a bullet down the street. Yugi layed his head back and felt the Autumn breeze through his hair. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the city. Cars rushing by, horns beeping, people laughing…

Yugi sat up as Joey's car slowed down. He pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off.

"Oh, we're here." Yugi said.

"Yeah, We have to walk down the block still." Bakura said.

Joey hopped out of the car and followed Joey and Bakura.

"So why did we park down the block, Joey?" Yugi questioned.

"The street the club is on is a bad neighborhood. I don't want my car getting stolen or totaled." Joey laughed.

"Oh, you're right!" Yugi laughed.

They turned the corner and saw a very long line. Yugi headed towards the line's end but saw Joey and Bakura going towards the entrance. Yugi paniced and ran to them.

"You guys are cutting, the line's this way." Yugi whispered.

Bakura and Joey both laughed at Yugi's comment.

"Yug, we know the bouncer. I grew up on his street." Joey said.

"Hey Johnny!" Bakura exclaimed.

The giant bouncer lifted his head and looked down the line. He saw them walking up.

"Oh hey guys." Johnny said.

Joey grabbed his hand and gave him a hug. Joey laughed and gestured towards Bakura and Yugi.

"You remember Bakura, and this is Yugi." Joey said.

Johnny looked down at Yugi. In panic, Yugi looked down at the ground. Johnny lowered his sunglasses and looked at Joey.

"He's a cute kid. Kind of short. Sure he's old enough?" Johnny asked.

"Of course, Johnny." Joey Laughed.

Johnny nodded and gestured for the rope to be lifted. All three walked inside as the crowd outside booed.

"Shut up or it'll be a 20 minute wait for all of you!" Johnny said.

Joey and Bakura walked through the dark crowd. Yugi struggled to keep up with them but found them stopped at the bar. Yugi sat up on a stool as Joey and Bakura leaned over the counter waving at the bar tender.

"Hey, Senri!" Joey smiled.

The bartender waved back as he gave a customer his drink. Meanwhile, in a dark corner of the bar stood a man up against the wall. He wore leather boots and pants. He had a spike collar on and a dark purple vest to match his eyes.

"What's up guys?" Senri said.

"Eh, nothing much. We needed to get Little Yugi here out of the house." Joey said giving Yugi a nuggy.

"Joey!" Yugi yelled.

Yugi squinted one eye as he fixed his hair. Joey laughed and smiled dorkishly at him. Yugi became stunned when the DJ announced the next song would be one of Yugi's favorite songs.

"Joey, they're gonna play Just dance!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yugi smiled and clenched his fists in excitement. Joey chugged the rest of his whiskey and turned around.

"Well then let's go Yug." Joey said.

Bakura and Joey pulled Yugi out onto the dance floor, but Yugi's phone rang. He stopped as Bakura and Joey flew back.

"Sorry, Let me take this real quick." Yugi said.

Joey and Bakura frowned and turned to the dancefloor. Yugi smiled sadly and answered.

"**Hello, Hello? Baby, you called? I can't hear a thing**." Yugi said to the noise on the other end.

He listened as hard as he could.

"Yu- I- to- bu-" Tea said.

The phone was breaking up.

"**I got no service in the club. Wh-what did you say? You're breaking up**." Yugi said.

"Yug- seri- Wha- fu-" Tea said.

Yugi looked at the phone inawe and just tried to hear again.

"**Sorry I can't hear you, I'm kind of busy**." Yugi said.

Yugi ended the call and returned to joey and Bakura dancing. Yugi started dancing and laughing along with them.

"Go Yug!" Joey yelled, fist pumping.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks!" Bakura yelled.

Before Bakura left, a waitress ran by with 3 glasses of vodka. Joey grabbed them and handed them out.

"Cheers!" He said.

Yugi took a sip and felt his phone vibrating in his tight leather pants. Yugi grabbed it and answered.

"**Just a second It's my favorite song they're gonna play. I can't text you with a drink in my hand eh**?" Yugi explained.

"What?!" Tea said.

"**Stop calling, I don't wanna think anymore. I left my head and heart on the dancefloor**." Yugi said.

"Yugi don't you dare hang up!" Tea yelled.

"**Call all you want, there's no one home. You're not gonna reach my Telephone**." Yugi smiled.

Yugi hung up on her and slipped it back in his pocket. Yugi chugged the rest of his drink and shook his head.

"Whoo! Another one!" Yugi laughed.

Bakura bowed and went to the bar. Yugi and Joey continued to dance around the floor. The lights beneath their feet flashed for a second like a strobe light, for a brief moment silhouetting their bodies.

From across the club in the back, the man lifted his head, arms crossed and still leaned on the wall. He smiled as he saw images and flashes of Yugi dancing on the floor. Bakura rushed over to yugi and handed him a drink. Yugi stopped dancing and chugged it. Joey and Bakura's jaws just dropped, watching him do it. Yugi finished and threw the glass down at the ground.

"Whooooo!" Yugi yelled.

Bakura and Joey both screamed to and continued to dance. The next song began to play and Yugi brought out his moves.

"**I think I've had alittle bit too much, all of the people start to rush**." Yugi sang.

"**How does he twist that dance**!" Joey yelled.

"**I can't find a drink, oh man**." Bakura said while turning every which way.

Yugi's had brushed by his pocket wear his phone was supposed to be. He felt his pockets and his phone was missing.

"**Where are my keys? I lost my phone**." Yugi said.

Joey held up his keys. Yugi just laughed and continued to dance along with the lights. A woman by the bar pointed out towards the middle of the dancefloor in Yugi's direction.

"**What's going on on the floor? I love this record but I can't see straight anymore**!" The woman yelled.

She ran over to Joey and started grinding up on Joey. Joey didn't seem to mind. Their bodies moved as one, like an oceans wave, grinding harder and harder together. Yugi danced like a pro with a drink still in his hand.

"**Just dance**!" Yugi laughed.

The man in the back corner pushed himself off the wall with his leg. He walked over towards the middle of the dancefloor. Yugi felt a hand grab his wrist from behind. Yugi gasped and the drink fell from his hand. Yugi's face met up with the stranger's as the next song began, Bad Romance.

"H-hey." Yugi said, looking straight into the stranger's Amethyst eyes.

The stranger pulled him by his waist, pressing Yugi up against his waist. Still grasping Yugi's wrist, the man leaned over and licked Yugi's ear. Yugi shivered in excitement. Yugi's face became flushed and the two started grinding their waists together.

"**I want your everything as long as it's free**." The man whispered in Yugi's ear.

"Who are you?" Yugi whispered.

"Yami." He smiled.

Yugi began to pant from the workout Yami was giving him.

"**I want your love. You know that I want you, you know that I need you**." Yami said softly while nibbling Yugi's ear.

Yugi let out a gentle moan and rubbed noses with Yami, still pressed together.

"**I want your bad romance**." Yugi whispered.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's back, pulling his body closer to his own. Yugi clawed at Yami's shirt, clenching it in his hands. Yami, still grinding up against Yugi, bit his lower lip to keep from letting out a sound.

"**I want the drama, the touch of you hand**." Yami whispered, pulling Yugi's hand to his face.

Yugi intertwined his fingers with Yami's. He pulled Yami's face to his, just millimeters away from touching.

"**I want your leather studded kiss**." Yugi smiled.

Yami's eyes widened as he heard those words drift through his mind. He forced his lips onto Yugi's passionately while lower his hand down Yugi's back. Yugi rested his hands around Yami's face, keeping it as close as possible. Yugi felt something as Yami grinded closer, pressing them so close he couldn't stand it anymore.

"**You and me could write a Bad Romcance**." Yami whispered.

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him out of the crowd. Yugi ran along, trying to keep up with him. Yami slammed open the bathroom door and threw Yugi up against the bathroom wall. Yami used his teeth to take off Yugi's collar. Yugi began to blush harder as Yami's tongue ran up his neck.

Yugi placed his hands on Yami's back and gently clawed down. Yugi closed his eyes and let Yami take him over. Yami locked the door behind him while still using his tongue to caress Yugi's delicate neck. Yami nuzzled his face into Yugi's hair as he ran his hands down Yugi's Thighs.

"Mmh." Yugi moaned quietly.

Yugi started breathing heavily looking into Yami's eyes. Yami pulled Yugi's shirt over his head and threw it aside.

"B-but what if someone comes in?" Yugi said.

Yami bent down and began massaging Yugi's abs with his tongue. Yami gently lifted his head to Yugi.

"I locked the door." He said and smiled.

Yugi blushed a deep red. It was obvious how embarrassed he was. Yami unzipped Yugi's pants and clenched them as he kissed Yugi's lips once more.

"Don't worry." He said softly.

Yugi kicked off his boots and kissed Yami. Yami ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lips, waiting for entrance. Yugi gasped as Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth. They kissed passionately as Yugi tore off Yami's vest.

"I want you." Yugi said gasping for air.

Yami smiled and unzipped his pants. Yami started leaving a trail of kisses all over Yugi's body. Yugi couldn'y help but let out a cry of pleasure. Yami turned him around and pressed him up against the wall hard, licking his shoulder blade.

Meanwhile back on the dancefloor, Joey smiled at the girl he had been dancing with. He lowered his head and gave her a gentle kiss. She smiled and handed him her number.

"Call me maybe?" She said.

"Yeah." He smiled back.

Joey looked back at Bakura thrashing around the floor. He stopped Bakura and laughed.

"Hey Where's Yugi?" Joey asked.

Bakura blinked a couple times and looked around. He scratched his head.

"I didn't even notice he left." Bakura smiled dorkishly.

"You're useless." Joey frowned and sighed.

"Hey, you weren't looking either!" Bakura exclaimed.

Joey glared back at Bakura as Bakura put his hands up and stepped backwards. Joey turned around. Bakura gasped.

"Wait, I saw him for a minute dancing with some guy." Bakura remembered.

Joey blinked in confusion.

"I didn't notice. Where did you seem him go?" Joey asked.

"That part I didn't see. They just left the crowd this way." Bakura said pointing out of the crowd.

"Well Ill check the bathroom, you can look around the bar. Ask Senri if he knows." Joey said.

"Will do." Bakura said.

They both rath in opposite direction looking for Yugi. Bakura ran up to the bar and gestured at Senri.

"Hey, can I get a sex on the beach? Oh! And have you seen Yugi? This tall, leather." Bakura said explaining.

Senri handed the drink to Senri and thought with his fingers on his chin.

"Hmm. I think I saw him run into the bathroom with some bad boy looking guy." Senri said.

"Thanks!" Bakura said.

Bakura ran towards where one of the bathrooms were. He went inside quickly and bumped into Joey.

"Watch it, Bakura!" Joey said.

"Joey, Senri said he saw Yugi go into the bathroom with a bad boy." Bakura explained.

"Is this the only bathroom?" Joey asked.

"No, there's one across the club." Bakura said.

Joey and Bakura hurried through the crowd and saw the bathroom on the other side. The walked up to the door and triedto open it. It was locked.

"Hmm." Joey mumbled.

Bakura pressed his ear up against the bathroom door, trying to hear if someone was in there. Bakura heard faint moaning and rustling. Bakura lifted his head and laughed.

"What? What?" joey said.

Bakura pulled Joey's arm away from the bathroom. Joey was still confused while Bakura continued to laugh.

"Let's not disturb them." Bakura laughed.

Joey stopped and processed what Bakura had just said. He pictured Yugi and some guy, getting sweating on the hard floor. Joey started laughing as well.

"Yeah, let's leave little Yug." Joey said.

Yugi clenched the shirt beneath his body. His whole body aching with bliss.

"Am I dreaming? I-is this real?" Yugi thought to himself.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and squezzed.

"Each drop of sweat, each movement, I love it all." Yugi thought.

Yami twisted Yugi around onto his back. Yugi still panting, wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled himself closer. Yugi ran his tongue along Yami's lower lip. Yami continued to grind with Yugi. An ocean of bliss


	2. Chapter 2

Siren: Well, that last part was quite steamy ;D Now let's cool it down (just for a chapter).

Stay Awake

Chapter Two

Similar Situations

The sun slowly rose over the horizon. It's bright beams shot through Yugi's window like bullets. Yugi instantly awoke and ran to the window. He pulled the blinds down and plopped back onto his bed and closed his eyes.

"What a good dream." Yugi thought to himself.

He smelt the stench of alcohol and opened his eyes. He shot up from his bed with eyes wide open. He ran over to his mirror and looked deep into it with a look of discomfort.

"…that….it happened?" Yugi said.

He observed himself in the mirror and lifted his head up to see the marks on his neck. Deep red blotches up his porcelain neck. He turned around and saw his pants were also ripped. Yugi gasped and heard the phone ringing.

"H-hello? This isn't a great time." He said frantically.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Tea said.

Yugi cringed and pulled the phone away from his ears and just listened to the noise he couldn't make out to words.

"Let's do this later." Yugi said.

Yugi hung up the phone and ran back to the mirror. He stood there looking at himself and remembering everything that he had done. He frowned and sat down on his bed.

"My first….and I didn't even get a number." Yugi sighed.

Yugi's sad expression deepened as the phone rang downstairs. Yugi slowly walked downstairs to the shop and lifted up the phone.

"Tea, seriously leave me alone." Yugi said softly.

"Well with that attitude no one will ever do what you say." Yami said.

"Y-yami?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yugi put his hand over his face as he began to blush hard.

"Yeah, sorry you woke up alone. I mean we only just met so I figured your friends should take you home." Yami said over the phone.

"No! I understand. But….how did you know I lived here?" Yugi asked.

There was a long pause after Yugi had mentioned that. Yugi heart began beating fast, you could almost hear it.

"….last night, before we met on the dancefloor. I saw you changing in your window." Yami said.

Yugi's eyes widened and he blushed beat red. He leaned his back onto the wall and slid down it. He sat by the wall, thinking of whatto say.

"Sorry, I got to go. I'll see you." Yami said.

"OH! Wait!" Yugi cried.

It was too late, the call ended. Yugi dropped the phone and frowned. Yugi's grandpa walked in and picked the phone up.

"Is something wrong Yugi?" Grandpa asked.

"It's nothing." Yugi said quietly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Joey pushed Bakura as they walked up to the diner.

"Shut up Bakura." Joey laughed.

Bakura and Joey both laughed as they opened the door to the diner.

"Someone's got a girlfriend." Bakura said tauntingly.

"Yeah, yeah." Joey said.

Joey looked over to the back table and saw Yugi sitting all by himself. He looked at Bakura confused. Bakura had the same look of confusion. Joey gestured and they walked over to Yugi's table.

"Hey bud. You're all by yourself. Why didn't you call us?" Joey asked.

"Joey, maybe he's on a date." Bakura said.

Yugi leaned his head down.

"Nah…just needed to get out of the house. Tea won't stop calling." Yugi said.

"eh, I see. Well maybe it's time to hit the club again?" Joey said.

Yugi opeed his eyes as if he heard shattered glass. Bakura laughed and sat down by Yugi.

"Yeah! It was fun last time." Bakura giggled as he wrapped his arm around Yugi playfully.

Yugi half smiled and pushed Bakura away.

"Nah." Yugi said.

"Yug, it's been a week. Why not?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked outside and spaced as people were handing out flyers to a concert in town. Yugi smiled and looked at Joey.

"Because we're going to a concert." Yugi smiled.

Joey and Bakura smiled and highfived eachother.

"Hell yeah!" Joey said.

Bakura and Joey waved goodbye to Yugi and took a flyer as they left the diner. Yugi stared down at his own, reading what he got himself into.

"I just can't go there…..I'm too ashamed. That call was a pity call. A "Yeah…your virginity, sorry" call." Yugi said to himself.

He read the flyer and smiled.

"This could be fun. "Black Magic" is playing. Must be local, but there is a lot of hype over it." Yugi said.

Yugi folded up the flyer and stuck it in his pants pocket. He gestured the waiter for the bill, while a stranger stared at him from the other corner, unnoticed.

"Here you go sir, have a nice evening." Kisara said.

Yugi grabbed 30 bucks out of his pocket. He put 20 on the bill and gave Kisara 10.

"Please, we were classmates. Call me Yugi." Yugi smiled.

"Thanks a bunch Yugi!" Kisara said.

Yugi grabbed his jacket and put it on. He began walking towards the exit when Kisara yelled stop.

"Wait!" Kisara said.

Yugi turned back around and looked at her with a smile. Kisara smiled.

"Hey are you going to the Black Magic concert?" Kisara asked.

"Yeah actually as of ten mintues ago." Yugi laughed and scratched his head.

"Awesome! I'm going with my friends Mana and Marik. We should all meet up." Kisara exclaimed.

Yugi smiled and nodded to her gesture. She handed him her number and waved. Yugi left the diner and head on home. He watched his footsteps as he made his way home, as if the earth beneath was about to crumble and he may miss it. He looked up and the sky and stopped for that moment. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of the cool summer breeze.

"So beautiful this time of year." Yugi thought to himself.

"HEY SPACECADET!" Kisara yelled and wacked him on his back.

Yugi yelled and almost fell over. He let out a sigh of relief and sat down.

"Geez, didn't have to scare me like that Kisara." Yugi said.

Kisara laughed and sat down beside him, handing him a cupcake.

"No, but it's funner that way." Kisara winked and smiled.

Yugi smiled and took the cupcake. He took a bite and began thinking again. Kisara had a look of anger across her face.

"HEY! Quit spacing! What's up with you Yugi?" Kisara asked as she nomed her cupcake.

"Sorry, just thinking about something." Yugi said and took a bite.

Kisara recognized the look Yugi had. She sighed and smiled, a sad smile.

"Something? You mean someone don't you?" She said quietly as she wrapped her arms around her knees. Yugi looked over at her in shock.

"How did you?" Yugi said.

He examined the sad look Kisara had as she looked back at him. She sighed and laughed.

"I know that look, I know what you mean. I make the same face when I think about the one I want too. It's a sad look because they're out of your reach and you just don't have the power to climb up and grab them." Kisara said in a calming voice.

Yugi looked at her in shock. His shock quickly turned to empathy. He placed his hand on her back and looked down at the pavement beneath their feet.

"You're absolutely right." Yugi said, with the same sad smile.

Kisara returned the favor and also placed her hand on his back, a halfway hug. She pressed her cheek up against his and stared at him.

"You don't have to be so sad. I mean it is, but hey we got memories and glances don't we?" She said cheekily.

Yugi smiled and got up from the sidewalk. He put his handout, helping Kisara off the pavement.

"Yeah, we do." Yugi said.

Kisara smiled and continued to walk with Yugi. Along the way to Yugi's home, they laughed so hard and nudged eachother.

"Ah, I can't breath." Yugi exclaimed while holding his sides.

"ah ha, oh we are here!" Kisara said with a smile.

"Oh you're right." Yugi said.

Yugi walked up to the door and turned around and saw Kisara waving, still with a sad smile.

"Hey, Kisara I'm sorry we never talked in school." Yugi said.

Kisara blinked in response, confused.

"It's okay, I'm different." Kisara said.

"No you're not. Why don't you comeinside." Yugi asked.

"Oh are you sure?" She said

Yugi pulled her by the arm and dragged herinside the shop. He let go of her in the middle of the shop and yelled upstairs.

"I'm home! Kisara is here with me too!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yugi's grandpa made his way downstairs and smiled. Following behind Yugi's grandpa was Seto Kaiba. Yugi blinked as he sawSeto, as if he was seeing things. Kisara instantly froze up.

"Hello, Kisara. Nice to meet you. Seto just dropped by to give me this." Grandpa said.

Yugi gasped as his grandpa held up a Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Kisara stood there, still frozen. Seto glanced over at her. She quickly turned to some cards and leaned over the glass to look at them.

"But how? Did he give up one of his?" Yugi asked.

"No, of course not. After what Pegasus did, I made him make another to replace the one I tore up." Seto explained.

Seto glanced over at Kisara again and back to Yugi.

"So you got a girlfriend now?" Seto asked.

Yugi frantically waved his arms around, screaming.

"NO! No no, we're just good friends." Yugi exclaimed.

Seto smirked and turned to Yugi's grandpa.

"I'll be going now." Seto said.

Seto slowly moved past Kisara as she walked back towards Yugi. They exchanged stares as they passed.

"Come on Kisara." Yugi said.

They both went upstairs to Yugi's room. Yugi plopped down on the bed as his phone began vibrating. Kisara gently sat down on his bed.

"Hello?" Yugi said.

"Hey Yugi! Don't forget that I'm picking you up at 8pm tomorrow for the concert!" Joey said.

Kisara watched Yugi laughing on the phone with Joey. She got up off the bed and walkedover to the window and looked at the sun setting.

"Okay, bye Joey." Yugi said.

"I should get going. Walking alone in the dark isn't too smart." Kisara said.

Yugi looked at how darkit already was and looked at his bed.

"Just stay here tonight. We can all ride with Joey to the concert tomorrow." Yugi said happily.

Kisara laughed and nodded. She st down on Yugi's bed and nudged him.

"Thanks. I hate being alone at home." Kisara said.

Yugi remembered that she had been moved out since May. That's why she had that job. He smiled and went downstairs to grabanoter blanket for Kisara.

"Grandpa?" Yugi said.

He opened his grandpa's room.

"Yes?" He said.

"Grandpa, I need another blanket. Kisara is staying tonight since we're all going to the concert tomorrow." Yugi explained.

Yugi's grandpa handed him a blanket.

"No funny business." His grandpa stressed.

During the night, Kisara and Yugi both snored and drooled on their pillows. As the sun rose, they both opened their eyes. Kisara realized her leg was on top of Yugi's as Yugi noticed his hand was under her neck. They both shot up and moved themselves. They just busted up laughing as Yugi's mother walked in.

"Yugi, I made us lunch." His mother said calmly.

Kisara and Yugi both began blushing at the fact his mom saw them in the samebed. They both made their way downstairs and saw Seto at the table.

Kisara stopped in her tracks when she saw him there. Yugi sat down and looked at him.

"Hey, Kaiba." Yugi said cautiously.

"If you're wondering why I'm here, I'm making a deal over cards." Seto said.

Seto looked directly at Kisara, straight into her eyes. She tensed up.

"You know you can at least act happy to see me." Seto said.

Kisara gasped and waved her arms around.

"No, don't take it wrongly. I didn't mean to seem unhappy, I didn't, I…I'm sorry!" Kisara exclaimed.

Seto blinked with a look of shock on his face. He smiled and picked up his fork.

"Sit down and eat, or I might eat it." He said.

Kisara smiled and sat down. Yugi recognized that sad smile from yesterday. His eyes widened as he realized that Seto was the one she couldn't reach. Yugi just quietly ate his breakfast and looked atthem both.

"This is really good." Kisara smiled to Yugi's mom.

"Thank you." She said in return.

Seto wiped his hands off with a napkin and stood up.

"I'll be leaving now. See you later." Seto said.

"Ohwait Kaiba!" Yugi said.

Yugi had a mischevious idea up his sleeve. Seto turned around and looked at him.

"What?" Seto asked.

"Are you going to the Black Magic concert tonight?" Yugi asked.

Seto chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Why would I? How is that appealing?" Seto said.

Yugi looked back aneakily at Kisara who was helping his mom wash dishes.

"Because me and Kisara are going." Yugi smirked.

Seto's eyes widened and then quickly squinted. He uncrossed his arms.

"When is it?" Seto asked.

Yugi lifted a flyer out of his pocket and handed it to Kaiba.

"Here Kaiba. It's starting at 9." Yugi said.

Kaiba folded the flyer and putit in his jacket pocket. He started walking away.

"Thanks." Seto said.

Yugi smiled as he left. Yugi grabbed Kisara's wrist and dragged her upstairs.

"We need to get dressed and go shopping for the concert!" Yugi laughed.

Yugi laughed on the outside, but inside he was really still torn over his feelings. Kisara's troubles were only a distraction from reality.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Siren: xD Sorry if you wanted lemons last time. But the plot thickens :O!

Yugi: Sorry we're late ^_^;

Stay Awake

Chapter Three

Crashed

Yugi and Kisara both wandered around the mall looking for stores to shop at.

"Hey, let's go in here!" Kisara said.

"um, American Eagle?" Yugi asked.

Yugi had stopped walking. Kisara turned around and looked at the odd face he made.

"What?" Kisara asked.

Yugi laughed while holding his sides. Kisara's face turned to annoyed.

"No no, all wrong. That's fine I guess if youshop there normally." Yugi said.

He walked up to her and pulled her by her arm awayfrom the store.

"But we are going to a concert. Meaning we got to go ere." Yugi pointed up at the store.

"Hot Topic?" Kisara said inquisitively.

Yugi nodded and pulled her inside the dark store. She looked up and around at the place.

"I've never been in here." She said softly.

Yugi picked up some clearance band shirts and threw one at Kisara. As she looked at the shirt, her eyes were covered by jeans.

"There. Go buy those." Yugi said.

She looked at whatshe had. Gray jeans, a "Within Temptation" shirt and a bow. She looked at Yugi and he nodded. She went to the register and rung it up. Yugi walked up behind her with only a shirt.

"That's all?" She asked.

"Yeah. I got a lot of cool stuff already." Yugi winked.

As they were walking out, Kisara heard a familiar voice call her. She turned around and saw Mana running towards her.

"Mana!" Kisara smiled.

"Hey girly. Shopping for tonight?" Mana said winking.

Mana pulled them both by their arms.

"Let's go! It's already 7:30!" Mana laughed.

Kisara and Yugi both looked at their watches and then eachother.

"Crap!" Yugi said.

All three of them rushed out the mall and towards the bus station. They waved down the bus before it left and ran on.

"Phew. Lucky us." Mana said.

They all relaxed while waiting for their stop at the game shop.

"You know like everyone is going right? Joey and Bakura are going of course and now Yugi! Marik and you, also Duke is going and I even heard that Kaiba is going!" Mana laughed.

Kisara's smile quickly went away and turned into blushing. She looked at Mana as she smiled, kicking her feet.

"Really, even Seto?" Kisara asked.

"Yep! Oh! It's our stop." Mana said.

All three hurried off the bus and into Yugi's shop.

"Wow, haven't been here since I was little." Mana said while looking around.

"Go on upstairs, you ladies can change in y room. I'll change down here in the bathroom." Yugi said.

The girls went upstairs quickly to change. As Yugi turned to go to change, Joey and Bakura walked in.

"Yugi, come on! You're killin' me." Joey said and sighed.

"Sorry Joey, Mana held us up." Yugi said.

"Did not!" Mana yelled from upstairs.

They all laughed as Yugi ran into the bathroom and changed.

Joey and Bakura sat down on the couch outside the bathroom and waited.

"So Joey, Are you going to meet up with that girl from before?" Bakura asked.

Joey thought about the women he met at the club that night.

-Flashback-

The women whispered into Joey's ear.

"I want to dance with you." She said.

Joey turned to her and looked into her beautiful alluring, eyes. He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her close.

"Your wish is my command." Joey said.

-end of flashback-

"Yeah, I think I will." Joey said with a smile.

Bakura shoved Joey so hard, he fell off the couch.

"Hey!" Joey said as he got up.

"Call her already!" Bakura yelled.

Kisara and Mana ran downstairs. Joey and Bakura were stunned. Kisara let down her long light blue hair with pinned back bangs. Her skinny jeans hit her curves just right. Mana had her hair pinned up in a pony tail with a few strands down. She wore a black skirt with a see-through tank top.

"Wow! You girls look great!" Bakura said.

"Thank you." The girls laughed.

Yugi ran out and pushed past them to the door.

"Hey Yug!" Joey said.

"Come on guys! We'll be late!" Yugi said swinging the door open.

The others ran after him, laughing.

"We're already late!" Joey exclaimed.

Yugi hopped in the backseat and helped the girls in the convertible. Bakura hopped in the front and Joey started up the car. Joey quickly sped of into the night.

"Whoo!" Bakura yelled towards random people walking along the street.

They girls held their hair out of their faces as they laughed at Bakura. Yugi stood up and yelled alog with him.

"You guys are idiots!" Mana yelled, still laughing.

They all looked forward to the sound of screaming fans.

"There it is!" Joey said.

Joey took a left and turned into the parking lot by the concert. He grabbed his keys and his phone from his pocket.

"Texting her eh?" Bakura leered.

"Yeah." Joey said.

Yugi hopped out and helped Mana get out of the backseat. Bakura quickly helped Kisara out from the back as well.

"Thanks." They both said.

Bakura and Yugi nodded and they all walked to the concert. They paid at the door and went inside. Kisara and Mana pointed towards the food stand to let the boys know where they were going.

"I guess we'll wait here." Yugi laughed.

He looked beside him and Joey wasn't there.

"Bakura, where-" Yugi said before being cut off.

Bakura pointed towards the food stand. Yugi turned and saw him eating everything. Yugi smiled. The announcer came onto the stage and picked up the microphone and gathered the attention of the crowd. Kisara, Mana, and Joey all wandered back to watch the show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! And now what you all been waiting for!" The announcer yelled.

Kisara and Mana pulled Yugi by his arms closer to the stage. He yelped in surprise to being shoved through the crowd.

"We need to get in front!" Mana yelled.

They finally pushed their way to the front. Yugi was bent over, rubbing his head. It got hit a few times from the crowd. A man walked up on stage and took the microphone. Yugi straightened and slowly looked up. His eyes widened, because there in front of him stood Yami.

"How are you doing tonight?" Yami askedin a low tone.

Yugi's heart started beatingso fast he thought it would explode. For tht split second he forgot about the crowd. The crowd soon started screaming and yugi snapped out of his daze. Yugi stepped back and blushed.

"Awesome! You ready?" Yami yelled, still staring at Yugi.

Yugi locked eyes with him as he spoke.

"This is a new song I wrote recently about something that changed me or…..someone." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi covered his face with his hand as he heard those words. He couldn't contain his flushed face very well.

"This is called Crashed." Yami said.

Yami winked towards Yugi and grabbed the mic stand. The guitar started up and the song began. The crowd was lovin' it.

"Well I was moving at the speed of sound. Head spinning couldn't find my way around and, didn't know that I was going down. Yeah, Yeah." Yami sang.

For the split second that the song paused, Kisara felt a hand brush her shoulder. She looked bside her and saw Seto there smiling. She smiled at him and listened to the song.

"Where I've been, well it's all a blur. What I was looking for, I'm not sure. Too late and didn't see it coming, yeah, yeah." Yami sang louder.

Yami eyes were locked onto Yugi's that moment as Yugi stood there mesmerized.

"Then I crashed into you, and I went up in flames. Could have been the death of me, but then you breath your breath in me." Yami sang passionately.

Seto kept his hand on Kisara's shoulder and she sighed with relief. Yami quickly jumped off stage to Yugi.

"I crashed into you, like a runaway train. You will consume me, but I can't walk away." Yami sang.

Yami gently brushed his hand on Yugi's cheek. And walked around.

"Somehow I couldn't stop myself. I just wanted to know how it felt. Too strong I couldn't hold on." Yami sang softly.

Joey was nodding to the music in the crowd when his eyes were covered by someone's hands.

"Guess who?" She said.

Joey smiled and laughed. He pulled her hands off and twisted her into his arms.

"Mai." He said.

"Bingo." She said.

"Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense, out of how and why this happened." Yami sang softly.

Kisara smiled as Seto swayed along with her and Yugi looked like he was in a trance.

"Where we're going, there's just no knowing, yeah, yeah." Yami sang.

He twisted back around to Yugi and sang directly to him, and everyone could see.

"Then I crashed into you, and I went up in flames. Could have been the death of me. But then you breathe your breath in me." Yami belted.

Seto placed his arms on Kisara's shoulders and rested his head on them. She smiled and swayed. Joey finally stopped staring at Mai and went for it. He kissed her midsong. They both opened their eyes and smiled.

Bakura threw away some trash and turned around to look at the crowd. He saw Everyone's smiling faces having so much fun.

"Hey! Bakura!" Mana yelled.

Bakura turned and looked tohis left and saw Mana with someone, a very hot someone.

"Your face, your eyes are burning to me." Yami screamed.

Yugi froze up at Yami's stare and powerful song. Kisara looks up at Seto and her smiled disappeared. She began blushing as he leered down to her.

"You saved me, you gave me just what I need." Yami yelled.

Mana and her friend came closer to Bakura. Yugi looked sickly, like he was ready to pass out. Yugi looked away from Yami and Yami noticed. Seto still leering noticed her blush. He took his chance and turned her towards him.

"Bakura, This is Marik." Mana said.

Bakura became stunned by the sight. As Yami belted out the next lyrics, Seto quickly pressed his lips onto Kisara's.

"Oh! Just what I need!" Yami sang.

As the song continued, Kisara and Seto didn't even notice. It was like time had stopped when their lips were locked. For a moment they broke apart for air and stared at eachother.

Bakura shook hands with Marik but he said nothing at all.

"You okay there, Bakura?" Mana asked as she waved her hand in front of him.

Bakura quickly snapped out of it.

"Sorry, nice to meet you Marik." Bakura said.

"You as well." Marik said

The song ended and Yami put the microphone back on it's stand.

"Okay guys, we'll be taking a short break. Give it up for "Trap Card"!" Yami exclaimed.

The crowd went wild as he walked off the stage. He grabbed Yugi by his arm and pulled him backstage. Yami pushed Yugi up against the wall. He grabbed Yugi's wrists and pinned him. Yami breathed in in light scent in Yugi's hair.

"Did you enjoy my song?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed and began to stutter. Yugi didn't even look at Yami.

"I-I D-don't know-" Yugi said and was cut off.

Yami had placed his finger across his lips, signaling to him to be quiet. Yami smiled and grabbed him by the waist to pull Yugi closer to him. Yugi arched his back off the wall as Yami pulled his waist. Yami still clenching one wrist in his hand, licked his wrist lightly.

"W-wait Yami." Yugi said blushing.

Yami looked up, still holding his wrist.

"I don't want to be alone." Yugi said softly.

Yami paused before he realized what Yugi was referring to. The night of their meeting, he woke up alone and confused. Yami kissed his cheek.

"And you won't be." Yami said.

Joey and Mai ran over to Bakura while holding hands. They were kaughing as they came to Bakura.

"There you are Joey." Bakura said.

"Sorry, I ran into Mai." Joey smiled.

"More like I ran into you." Mai smirked.

Joey shoved Mai playfully and she yelped cutely in response. Bakura smiled before looking at Marik. Bakura felt surprised to see Marik already leering at him. Bakura broke the silence.

"Hey! Where's Kisara?" Bakura asked.

Joey and Mai busted up laughing. Bakura stared at them, confused about what was so funny.

"Last timeI saw here she was liplocked with Kaiba." Mai laughed.

Bakura then saw Kisara and Seto running out of the crowd into the bathroom.

"Oh brother." Bakura sighed.

Yugi bit his lower lip to keep from making noise. They were in a dark corner at a loud concert, no one could notice anyway. Yami trailed his tongue along Yugi's neck and watched him squirm. Yami smiled and picked up one of Yugi's legs and wrapped it around his own waist. Yugi forced Yami close with his leg, pressing heir lower bodies together. Yami let out a sigh and opened his eyes.

"You're in trouble." Yami smiled.

"That's what I was counting on." Yugi replied.

Yami smiled and lifted Yugi's shirt off over his head and continued to run his tongue along Yugi's body. He lightly let his hand stroke Yugi's thighs. Yugi quickly shook his hand from Yami's grip and pulled him up and passionately kissed him. Yami waited for permitted entrance. Yugi gasped for air and Yami found his way in. Yugi couldn't help but moan into the kiss.

Meanwhile in the concert bathroom, Seto pulled Kisara in and locked the door.

"What if someone needs to use the restroom?" Kisara said softly.

Seto turned around and pick her up. He set her down on the sink and spread her legs so he could fit.

"It's occupied now." Seto said.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him near. He grabbed her face roughly and pressed his lips on hers hard. She said something muffled but Seto continued. He gasped for air finally as he unbuttoned her pants. She blushed and pushed his hand away.

"I don't know about-" Kisara said.

Seto cut her off by again kissing her with such force. She put her hand on his chest and tried to push as he unzipped her pants. She then pushed harderwith both hands. He moved back and she fell onto the floor.

"Ouch! That hurt." Kisara said, rubbing her thigh.

Seto kneeled down and climbed over her. She backed down as he loomed over her. He kissed her and pulled her pants down alittle.

"Stop." Kisara said., breaking the kiss.

He looked asif he thought she was being funny and he kissed her harder andpulled herpants down to her knees. He climbed on top of her and grabbed her wrists and kissed her neck.

"No!" Kisara screamed.

In a panic, she kicked him in the groin and hurried to her feet. She pulled her pants up and ran out the door. Kisara ran hysterically by Bakura, Joey and Mai. They all looked at eachother with a look of worry.

Joey ran after Kisara. He grabbed her shoulder in the parking lot and she fell to her knees screaming. Joey stepped back and Mai ran to her. Mai dropped to her knees and held her face.

"Guys! Leave!" Mai yelled to the men.

They all turned and walked away confused. Mai looked back at Kisara, she calmed her down a bit.

"Kisara, I need you to tell me what happened." Mai asked.

Kisara didn't utter a single word. Mai just strokedKisara hair and half smiled. She lifted Kisara to her feet.

"I'm going to take you home now, alright?" Mai asked.

Kisara nodded. Mai nodded back and walked over to the gang inside the gates.

"Joey, I'm taking her home." Mai said.

Joey looked at her concerned but just nodded. Mai kissed him on the cheek and left.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Bakura asked.

Mai led Kisara to her car and opened the door. Mai went around and got her keys out of her pocket and opened her door. She put the key in the ignition.

"I'm sorry." Kisara said in the smallest voice.

Mai nodded and drove out of the parking lot. They drove all the way across town for 30 minutes. Finally they came up to her apartment. Mai stopped the car and stared at Kisara.

"Kisara, I want you to look a me." Mai said.

Kisara hesitantly looked up at Mai. Mai looked at her intensly.

"What happened with You and Seto?" Mai asked.

Kisara looked to the floor.

"He just went alittle too far is all, no big deal." Kisara looked up with a smile.

Mai saw her smile but the look of death was written across her face. Mai didn't say a word, as Kisara got out and went home.

Mai's phone began ringing. Mai snapped out of her shocked state and answered.

"Hey, babe. Did you find of what happened?" Joey asked, yelling through the concert noise.

Mai paused for a moment as Kisara went inside.

"Seto forced himself on her." Maid said.


End file.
